


Confession

by frek



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Arthur go to a cathedral for some legwork on a job.  Arthur confesses his sins, then commits some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Paragraph RP edited into fic. I wrote Eames and [](http://daphne-sauceda.livejournal.com/profile)[**daphne_sauceda**](http://daphne-sauceda.livejournal.com/) wrote Arthur  
> 

Arthur stood looking at the door of the cathedral. This was their first job since the Fischer job and they were trying to find out a secret that had been told to a priest. Cobb decided to send Eames and him there to do research and figure out the details of this specific cathedral. He looked over at Eames, “Are you ready, or do you think you’re safe going in there?” He smirked sardonically after asking the question.

Eames looked around the facade of the cathedral, enjoying the ornate statues and the brightly colored stained glass. He may not have been an architect like many of the others, but he was still a fan. He nodded at Arthur, "What exactly does Cobb expect us to learn from this? Hadn't he ever heard of reading a book?"

Eames walked up the stairs into the cathedral, pushing open the large door. "Coming, Arthur?"

“He probably just wants us to get a feel of the whole thing. Hands on experience and all,” he paused to eye Eames from behind as he walked up the stairs, “I’m coming.” He followed Eames inside the building and stopped just inside to look around. He assessed everything he saw: in front of him were the pews, to his right were the confessionals, in the front was the the altar, behind that an ornate stained glass window. In the center window was a large image of Jesus, hands out to his side in a welcoming gesture and a crown of thorns that almost belied this message, to his left was The Virgin holding the baby Jesus, weeping as if in a premonition of what was to come, to the right was a tablet that said I AM WHO I AM.

Arthur took it all in. He was solemn for a moment, out of respect for where he was. He looked at Eames. “Let’s hurry up and find the priest, find out what we need to, and get out of here,” he was fidgety for a reason unknown to him, like any second he would burst into flames.

Eames entered the cathedral, reaching out to his right to dip his fingers in the bowl of holy water and making the sign of the cross before stepping out of the entrance way. It had been a long time since he had been to church, but the motions came back to him easily, ingrained in his memory. Eames looked around the building, his eyes moving over the altar and the stained glass image of Jesus and Mary, over the pews, and finally settling on the confessional. "I don't see the priest in here, Arthur." He smiled, leaning close to the point man, "It appears, darling, that we're alone."

Arthur turned his head to look at Eames, and watched the smile that started to spread on his face. He let it go and moved ahead. “You didn’t even look properly Eames.” He shook his head and continued forward, until he was just in front of the altar and he turned his head to look back at Eames.

“You seem to know something about this, where else could the priest be?” He stood there, resting his hands on his hips, waiting for a reply from the forger, who was still at the back by the door smiling that smile at him.

Eames followed Arthur to the altar, pointing to the door behind it. "He could be back there, in the sacristy."

Eames walked over to the room, opening the door and stepping inside momentarily. Noticing several bottles on a shelf nearby, he pocketed one and turned to leave the room, shaking his head to Arthur. "Not here," he added shrugging.

"If we're lucky," he added, raising an eyebrow, "he's in the rectory, taking an afternoon nap." Eames took a long look around the church again, his eyes once more, settling onto the confessional. "He may be in there," he said, motioning to the small rooms. "Why don't you step into the confessional, Arthur? If he's in there, you just tell him your sins," he said this, grinning wolfishly. "If not, then we'll look elsewhere."  
Arthur looked at Eames incredulously, “You can’t be serious.” He looked at Eames’ grin and realized that he was.

He walked over to the confessional anyway, just to make sure that the priest really wasn’t in there. He could feel Eames’ eyes scanning his back and the confessional and he looked over his shoulder to see Eames staring at him hungrily and he let out a little grunt at the sight. He stared back at the confessional and smirked, “Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take a look inside here.” He opened up the door and walked in, throwing a telling look back at Eames before he stepped in and shut the door again, waiting.

Eames smiled widely, as Arthur walked into the confessional, his eyes focused on the small lights that were installed above the booth, tellingly off. He moved quickly to follow Arthur, quietly opening the other door and slipping into the priest's chair. He glanced at the curtain covering the screen and moved it open, leaning back into the shadows so Arthur couldn't see his face. Eames cleared his throat, indicating Arthur should speak.

Arthur chuckled and leaned forward; he realized he didn’t know a whole lot about this so he started with what he had seen in movies and read in books, he made a timid sign of the cross, waiting to be struck by lightning for it. After he was sure he was safe he continued, in his most sultry voice, “Bless me Father for I have sinned. I have never confessed before, so I’m sure I have many sins,” he bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh. “But, let’s just start with the one that’s most fresh in my mind. You see Father, there is this man and I have committed one of the deadliest sins: I’ve lusted.”

Eames coughed again, in surprise this time. He wanted to pry for details, but instead continued his ruse. Deepening his voice and taking on a local accent. "The ninth commandment is a difficult one to master, my son. But take strength from the Lord when you feel the need and you shall prevail. In penance for your sins, please say the Lord's Prayer twice." Eames listened carefully for Arthur's response. He wondered if Arthur would read the cue card in front of him, responding with the Act of Contrition, as would be expected.

The mere thought of Arthur following through the steps of Confession, an act Eames had done countless times since he was a boy, thrilled him endlessly. Particularly the idea that Arthur was confessing his sins to him and not the priest. He attempted to hide the grin that sprang to his face, not wanting to break character.

Arthur grinned slowly and reached his hand out and grabbed the cue card and started to read from it, “My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things. I firmly intend, with your,” he emphasized that word pointedly across the screen, and continued, “help, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin. Amen.”

“Father, thank you for that, but I just don’t think that will help absolve me of my sins,” he smiled coyly, “I don’t think you understand the... depth... of the lust that I have for this man. I just feel like the strength of it is beyond mere sin. It’s near sacrilege.”

Eames reached up and closed the curtain, hiding his face from Arthur. Arthur had confessed to him the very thing he had wanted to know. But, he knew the point man was on to him. He wondered if Arthur had confessed that particular sin to rile him up, or if he had been honest. Eames wanted to finish the rite, regardless. "The rosary, then, my son. Your sins are forgiven. Thanks be to God."

Eames stood up and quietly left the confessional, walking over to Arthur's side. He paused a moment, his hand resting on the doorknob, indecision only temporary. He pulled open the door slowly and stepped into the booth behind Arthur, who was still kneeling before the screen. Eames leaned over Arthur, his lips brushing against the other man's earlobe, "Are you ready for your penance, my son?"

Arthur shivered as he leaned back into Eames’ whisper, a slow, lazy smile curled on his face. He turned his head to look at Eames ready to say something quirky, but the look on his face caught the words in his throat. Arthur lifted his left hand up to cup Eames’ face and pulled him closer. He then leaned up to pull Eames’ full bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He swept his tongue across the lip to soothe the place where his teeth bit down. He moved his face back and looked forward, dropping his hand down to stroke the forger’s thigh. He grinned wickedly and said throatily, “Oh _Father_... I’m ready for whatever you want to give me.”

Eames groaned at Arthur's words, the way he said 'father' went straight to his cock and left him ready to bend the point man over the kneeler and take him right then. He swallowed thickly, though, taking a moment to clear his head, his eyes focusing on Arthur, still kneeling. He reached around Arthur, pulling his tie from his neck, ignoring the small sound of protest coming from his mouth. "I'm going to need that," Eames whispered in Arthur's ear. He took Arthur's hands, holding them together, palms flat against each other and began tying them together and to the armrest of the kneeler.

Eames stood back to admire his handiwork. The sight of Arthur tied before him, waiting, anticipating was almost too much to bear. He leaned into Arthur once more and slid his hand around Arthur's face, cupping his jaw, "You're going to pray for me, _my son_."

Arthur groaned after Eames whispered in his ear and then tied him up to the kneeler. He felt his dick twitch when Eames leaned into him. He laid his head back on Eames’ chest and smirked. “Well then: Our Father who art in Heaven...,” he said in his most sultry voice. He thrust his hips backwards and rolled them against Eames’, feeling his hard cock pressed up against him. He hissed when he felt him hard against him. “God Eames, please just fuck me already,” he pleaded desperately, grinding his hips backwards even harder against the forger.

Eames stepped back from Arthur, denying him the contact he desperately craved. "You're not done yet," he hissed, sliding his own hand along the fly of his pants, opening them. "Repeat after me, Arthur," he said quietly. He moved forward and reached around Arthur's pants, unbuckling his belt and opening the the pants quickly, sliding them down his legs. "Our Father, who art in heaven." He rested his fingers on Arthur's boxers, waiting for a response before sliding them down.

Arthur moaned wanting to object, but knowing that he wouldn’t get what he wanted if he did so he mimicked Eames and said in a shaky voice, “Our Father, who art in Heaven...” He held his breath waiting for Eames to tell him what to say next.

Eames smiled, listening to the way Arthur's voice came out, shaking, anxious. He loved the effect he was having on him and wanted to draw it out, make him cry out, make him beg. He pulled Arthur's boxers down, watching as the other man shivered in the cool air. Sliding a hand along Arthur's ass, he leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Hallowed by Thy name."

Arthur shivered when he felt Eames whisper in his ear. He wanted to reach back and grab his hair and pull his lips down on to his own, but instead he continued to repeat after Eames, “Hall-Hallowed be thy name,” he said, stuttering on the first word as he tried to make it come out of his dry mouth.

Eames pressed a finger along the cleft of Arthur's ass, loving the way Arthur leaned into his touch. He ran his hand along the front, lightly brushing his fingers over Arthur's cock, watching for his reaction. "Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done." He wrapped his fingers around Arthur's dick, waiting.

Arthur’s hips jerked forward as Eames wrapped his hand around his cock. He groaned and threw his head back, and gasped in deep breaths of air, trying to steady himself and get more of the prayer out. “Thy kingdom come,” he bucked his hips into Eames’ hand, his eyes fluttered close at the feeling of friction on his cock and he moaned, “Thy will be done.”

Eames stroked Arthur's cock, slowly as he spoke, his other arm holding him steady. Arthur was moving too much, and he wasn't done. He wasn't going to let Arthur go that easily. Eames pulled his arm away, slipping into his pocket and finding the anointing oil he had slipped from the Sacristy earlier. He removed his hand from Arthur's cock and opened the bottle, listening to Arthur moan in disappointment at the loss of contact. "On Earth as it is in Heaven."

Arthur felt Eames’ hands fidgeting behind him and groaned wishing they were on him again. He leaned his head forward and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the words. “On Earth as it is in Heaven,” he choked out, the need apparent in his voice. He was starting to struggle with his composure and was starting to grow weary of the prayer. “Please, Eames. I want you in me, fucking me, making me scream. Now,” he pleaded.

Eames tsked at Arthur, "that's not part of the prayer, darling." He poured some of the oil into his hand, setting the bottle aside, and slid a finger along Arthur's ass, pressing it against his entrance but not in. "Give us this day our daily bread." He pushed his finger in after he spoke, wanting to hear Arthur try and speak through his movements.

Arthur groaned, realizing that his plea had gotten him nowhere, but whimpered joyfully at the return of Eames’ hands on his ass. He opened his mouth to repeat the words and choked. He felt Eames push his finger inside of him and his mouth went completely dry. “G-gi-give,” he sputtered, not sure he could do it, “us this day,” he paused to take in a deep breath as his ass flexed around Eames’ finger, “our daily,” he pushed his ass back on Eames’ finger and finished, “bread,” he sighed out in an almost inaudible whisper.

Eames was loving every moment of this, especially the way Arthur moved under his touch. He slid another finger into Arthur, watching the Point Man squirm and press against him, before quickly adding another. He was anxious to feel his cock inside Arthur, to hear him moan and cry out his name, God's name. The setting making it even more delicious. "And forgive us our trespasses." He pulled his fingers out then, listening for Arthur's voice.

Arthur couldn’t breathe. His ass was straining against Eames’ fingers and he made a deep animalistic growl in the back of his throat when Eames removed his fingers. He grunted out the words, his neck straining with the control he was having to exert, “And forgive us... our trespasses.” He turned his head to glare at Eames. “You fucking tease,” he spat.

Eames grinned, "Not for much longer." He slid down his pants and boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock, coating it with the oil from his fingers. He moaned as he stroked himself, "Are you ready for me Arthur?" He asked before pressing his dick against Arthur's ass. "As we forgive those who trespass against us." He groaned out the last few words as he pressed into Arthur.

Arthur’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Eames pushed into him. Arthur clenched his ass around Eames’ dick, panting. He rocked back on Eames, pulling at his restraints in vain to try and get free. He gave up, his body rigid and drenched in sweat, and tried to repeat the words, “A-aaa,” he moaned out, unable to form a coherent word. He started to shake his head and mouthed a silent, ‘I can’t,’ pushing back against Eames again.

Eames gasped as Arthur moved on him, the sensation making it hard to focus. He stopped, though, when Arthur couldn't form the words, holding Arthur's hips steady, not letting him move. "What was that, love? I seemed to have missed your part." He bit his lip. Hard. He had to concentrate on the task at hand. He wanted to keep moving, but he couldn't let Arthur lead. "Go, on. I can wait."

Arthur snarled in frustration, trying to move his hips, but Eames’ hands would not let him. He could feel Eames throbbing inside of him, but he wasn’t able to do a damn thing about it and it was killing him. He dropped his head and took in a couple of steadying breaths before opening his mouth to repeat after Eames, “As we...” he trailed off, moaning just wanting Eames to fuck him already, but he continued, knowing it was the only way to get what he wanted, “...forgive those who trespass against us.” His body went rigid in anticipation of what was to come, praying that Eames would fuck him thoroughly.

Eames grinned as Arthur struggled with the words. Hearing the phrases that he had spoke countless times as an innocent child being growled and moaned back to him in that voice made something inside of him burn the way nothing ever had before. "Almost there," he encouraged, moving inside Arthur again, rewarding him for doing as he was told. He reached one hand around Arthur, wrapping it around the other man's cock, relishing in the low moan he heard in response. He laughed as he realized the next line in the prayer. "And lead us not into temptation," he spoke, stroking Arthur slowly.

Arthur moaned deeply when Eames moved inside of him and then reached around to wrap his hand around his dick. “How long is this damn prayer,” he panted out, and then laughed, as he heard the blatant irony in the next phrase. His laugh turned into a moan as Eames started to stroke him. He looked over his shoulder and looked Eames directly in the eyes and said each word pointedly, emphasizing the last word, “Lead. Us. Not. Into. Temptation.” He bucked his hips into Eames’ hand and then ground back onto his cock, looking him in the eyes the whole time.

Eames cried out when Arthur ground into him. He was so close and he wanted nothing more than to finish. He looked back at Arthur, the eye contact sending shivers down his spine, thrilling him more than he thought it could. "But..." He started, moaning low in his throat, his movement inside Arthur becoming erratic. "But deliver us from... Evil." He pressed into Arthur one last time, closing his eyes and crying out the last word in his release, his hand still moving on Arthur's cock.

Arthur groaned as he felt Eames come inside of him, his muscles flexed around his cock, trying to take him deeper. He felt himself getting closer as Eames stroked him, and he started to buck into Eames’ hand hard and fast. Arthur’s nails dig into the padding of the kneeler, “But deliver us from Evil,” he said timing each word with a thrust of his hips, crying out as he came into Eames’ hand, his come on Eames’ hand and staining the fabric of the kneeler.

Eames reached up and untied Arthur's hands from the kneeler. He planted a kiss on his ear before whispering, "Amen."

He stood up quickly, and started to put himself back together. Suddenly worried that the absent priest may show up and find them in their current state. He watched Arthur stand up slowly and smirked at how he seemed unsteady on his feet - so unlike him.

Arthur felt completely sated. He bent over and pulled his pants and boxers up and buckled his belt. He turned around and stared at Eames for a minute before saying, “Well, I guess we should go find that priest.” He could feel a small blush creeping up his face at the realization that he had just fucked Eames in a cathedral, but not only in a cathedral, but in the confessional where sins are told to be forgiven, instead they had just committed a sin.

Arthur suddenly felt very brazen and walked up to Eames and pulled him down by his collar and kissed him forcefully, playfully nibbling on his lips. He pushed him off and looked him in the eyes, his hands lingering on his chest and said, “Okay... _now_ , let’s go find the pries...” His words were cut off when the door knob rattled and the door started to slowly open.

Eames stared at the door and the handle that seemed to move in slow motion. While it had been exciting, the thought of being caught by the priest terrified him. All his childhood fears of the priests and nuns suddenly found their way back into his head, settling with heavy dread in his gut. He watched as the door opened, and to his relief, the priest was not on the other side, only a patron of the church.

Eames let out a low breath, his heart still racing. He reached behind him, grabbing Arthur's hand and led him out the door as quickly as he could. "All yours," he muttered, passing the patron, before practically running from the cathedral. He didn't slow down until they were through the doors and out on the stairs of the building, only then allowing himself a moment to breathe.

Arthur stared at Eames for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Oh my God Eames. You were scared shitless just now weren’t you? You were!” He continued to stare at the Forger, laughing. When he could finally control his laughter he walked up to stand front to front with the man and said, “You know, that was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever done right?” He had a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled up into Eames’.

Eames moved closer to Arthur, pressing his body against the other's. He smiled in response, trying his best to ignore Arthur's comments. "You know, you _do_ owe me another prayer."


End file.
